My Favorite Mistake
by MakesGoodChoices
Summary: Chloe Beale is an Oscar winning actress who happens to be friends with producer/songwriter Beca Mitchell who is attending her first Grammy awards as a solo artist. They've surpassed the friends boundary awhile ago, but what does it all mean? Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is completely inspired by Anna Kendrick and that fucking ridiculously amazing pantsuit. The cover image for this is from Tumblr, unsure of the username since I found it on google. All this Bechloe lately is too much for one to handle! _**

**_I haven't decided what I'm doing with this... a one shot? Or do you want me to continue? Let me know what you think. I don't usually write smut, but in this case... it all seemed to write itself. Enjoy?_**

* * *

**_Did you know when you go_**

**_It's the perfect ending_**

**_To the bad day I was just beginning_**

**_When you go all I know is_**

**_You're my favorite mistake_**

Beca was sitting on top of the counter in her dressing room as her and Amy got ready for the award show. She was in her own world as she listened to Amy rant about her current "ginger situation". It seemed like lately there was always a ginger problem. Amy and Beca had met Aubrey and Chloe at an industry party a few years ago and Chloe and Beca had immediately hit it off.

One night, after a lot of tequila shots and Chloe wallowing about her most recent breakup from some guy, everything changed between them. Beca couldn't even remember the guy's name because for a period of time, Chloe seemed to constantly have someone new in her life. Beca was known to the press as being pretty openly bisexual and had gone through her share of "relationships". But really, they were nothing more than one night stands; she wasn't a big fan of people and tended to get bored.

Chloe was different though.

Her exception to most rules.

And after that night, they had been sleeping together and it had continued for the past six months. Not only were they sleeping together, they were pretty much going at it at every available surface at the most inappropriate times. Beca's face flushed just thinking back to some of the situations Chloe and her had found themselves at times. Beca had tried pushing her away, but Chloe kept magically popping up.

Beca found that the redhead was pretty hard to quit. And it was pretty terrifying for her as she chewed her nail thinking about what it all meant.

"Okay, but shawshank… Now is the opportunity to just tell that little ginger! Besides if you keep doing this, someone is going to jump on that, she's a hot little piece of a-" Fat Amy said with a swat to the tiny brunette's arm as she eyed herself in the long mirror in the dressing room.

"Okkkkkayyyy! Enough! Amy, I can't just tell her how I feel… It's-it's complicated," Beca sighed cutting Amy off. She tugged at her blouse and eyed the heels in the corner dreading the moment she would have to put them on.

"Well – uncomplicate it! She feels the same, and when she sees you in that suit… Well, just be glad you won't see Stacie until later," Amy said readjusting herself.

"Amy! Jesus Christ! My eyes," Beca groaned.

"Way to deflect the question shorty, you know I'm right," Amy added yanking at her dress.

"It's Chloe Beale-like-just-won-two-Oscars-Chloe-Beale," Beca blurted out looking down at the incoming text.

"Okay, and who was her date to that? Also, it's so weird when you refer to her using her whole name when we've been friends so long, it's weird," Amy said as she noticed Beca chewing on her lip. "Nervous for your first Grammy show? She's presenting tonight, right?"

"Maybe, and you know what my point is," Beca huffed not paying full attention to the blonde as she texted back.

"Um… Okay… And you're three-time-Grammy-nominee-Beca-Mitchell, what are you getting at?" Amy shrugged.

**_Your friends are sorry for me_**

**_They watch you pretend to adore me_**

**_But I'm no fool to this game_**

"Damn right she is!" Chloe chuckled from behind them leaning against the doorframe.

"Damn, ginger! You look hot!" Amy whistled.

"Thanks Amy, that dress… Well that dress is certainly something," Chloe giggled as she looked over Amy's choice of a hot pink dress.

"I know right? I heard John Mayer is single again and well you know…" Amy winked looking down at her phone as she shoved her bright green shoes on.

"You do look hot, Miss Beale," Beca said raking Chloe's body up-and-down. Chloe was wearing very form fitting black pants and a white button down like she was. She assumed the jacket was still in her room. "Interesting choice of attire I must say, you trying to dress like me now?"

"Maybe you're actually trying to dress like me," Chloe approached Beca with a smug look on her face as she leaned over to straighten Beca's shirt collar.

Beca knew that look far too well. She knew exactly what she was doing and she swore the redhead before her was her undoing.

"What the actual hell is wrong with that blondie Aubrey? She just texted me and said we need to practice our presenters speech… is that like an actual thing? Wasn't that why we rehearsed yesterday?" Amy said typing back a message on her phone.

"Don't want another puking incident," Beca teased.

"Shut up!" Chloe said with a punch to her arm. "You two aren't supposed to know about that!"

"Uhhh…. Well you told us ginger, let me go to her room and show her my version of rehearsing," Amy said taking a swig from the mini bottle of Jack Daniels from her clutch and pulling out two more. "See you bitches at show time!"

"Well, Aubrey's certainly in for Amy's version of reality," Beca smirked as she adjusted her eye makeup in the mirror one last time.

"How about my version of reality?" Chloe said spinning Beca around in one swift motion and pushing her up on the counter.

"Chloe! Jesus Christ! We can't do this now," She tried to argue.

But Beca knew arguing was pointless.

"Oh… We are totally doing this here, you look beyond fucking hot in that suit," Chloe breathed against the skin on her neck jerking the jacket away from Beca's arms.

"We can't keep doing this…" Beca sighed, letting the material be pushed further back on the counter. Her eyes closed at feeling the warm lips nibble below her ear lobe.

"You want this more than I do," Chloe hitched biting down slightly harder on the skin and unbuttoning Beca's blouse.

"I do, do I?" Beca huffed attempting to gain the upper hand but failing miserably as she felt Chloe's hands caressing her upper thigh. Chloe Beale often reduced her to these situations, which still sometimes surprised her since she was usually dominant over the redhead.

"Tell me you don't and I'll stop right now," Chloe chuckled and pulled away slightly.

But Beca needed her. She needed to feel her skin against hers. And right now, she didn't care how fucking inappropriate it was and gripped the redhead's shoulders mashing their lips together roughly.

"Totally what I thought…" Chloe said as she let Beca explore her jawline.

"You need me as much as I need you, admit it," Beca said with a harsh bite to her collarbone and clawed at the fabric between them.

She became a woman possessed and needed contact.

"Someone's eager…" Chloe hitched trying to remain in control.

Beca soon jumped down from the counter, she was tired of Chloe being in charge right now and wanted to put a stop to it. She slammed the redhead against the nearest wall, causing a photo of two previous Grammy winners to clatter on the floor.

"Admit it," Beca hitched messily as she held Chloe's arms over her head.

"Oh my…" Chloe exhaled in excitement as her eyes raked down the almost topless brunette in front of her.

"You need to stop talking," Beca bluntly stated as she ripped the shirt from Chloe's arms and unsnapped her bra quickly as she hooked her arms around the back of Chloe's knees and lifted her onto the counter. "You came here with this whole plan in mind, I know you Beale."

"No idea what you're talking about," Chloe innocently stated and then squealed when she felt lips connect with her nipple and an eager hand tugging on her belt as she threw her head back. "Beca… Oh my God…"

"This would be so much easier if you'd just admit you needed me," Beca smirked against the skin and unbuttoned her pants.

"Totally don't," Chloe joked back.

"Okay, good. My services are no longer needed here then," Beca said standing fully and attempting to walk away from the redhead.

"Oh my God! Beca! I need you! I want you so bad right now, stop teasing me, please," Chloe groaned as she clutched Beca's hand and pushed her flush against her body on the counter. All Chloe could see through her lustful eyes was how fucking beautiful the brunette in front of her was and how much she needed her.

All. The. Fucking. Time.

"Jeez, all you had to do was ask, no reason to get harsh," Beca grinned pinning Chloe against the countertop harder.

"Please, stop baby, I need you," Chloe whined grinding her leg further into Beca.

Chloe learned pretty quickly how much using that word turned Beca on.

"I should make you wait…." Beca said trailing her fingers over Chloe's hardened nipples lightly which caused her to form goosebumps on her skin in anticipation.

"You definitely shouldn't," Chloe grated.

Without warning, Beca harshly shoved the silky fabric of Chloe's underwear to the side and plunged two fingers right into her center.

"Jesus, you're so wet," Beca grumbled becoming more aroused at how hot Chloe already was for her.

"Yes! Please baby, right there!" Chloe said clutching Beca's shoulders roughly and thrusting upwards towards the brunette hovered over her.

"Gotta keep quiet, babe, you don't want the whole Grammy audience to hear what I'm doing to you on my dressing room countertop, do you?" Beca said breathily nipping all along Chloe's collarbone as she used her free hand to softly graze the skin along her ribcage.

"I don't even fucking care right now. Please, Beca, I need you to do it harder," Chloe yelped sinking her teeth so far into her bottom lip she was worried she drew blood.

"So fucking sexy when you beg me like that," Beca said pushing into Chloe harder and faster. She could feel the redhead's orgasm building below her but she wanted to make her wait just a little longer. Chloe's hips were rising with Beca's motions and when they slowed, she groaned louder.

"Beca, holy shit. Get on with it, please," Chloe said trying to rub against Beca's hand harder.

With a final motion, Beca sped up her motions, pressing their almost bare skin against each other. She could feel Chloe coming undone and quickly attached their lips in a messy kiss to keep Chloe from screaming.

"Beccccc…." Chloe breathed against her lips as she felt herself let go and scratched down Beca's back harder in need of something to grip.

But Beca never let her go until she had fully recovered; it made Chloe's heart flutter in anticipation for this moment every time they found themselves in situations like this.

"Fuck, that was so hot," Chloe sighed attaching their lips passionately as Beca pulled out of her and straightened her clothing.

Before Beca could even respond, she felt her back come in contact with the opposite wall, clattering yet another photo to the ground.

"Ouch! Fuck, Chloe. That hurt! I'm going to have bruises," Beca grimaced in pain as she came in contact with the wall.

"Too. Many. Clothes," Chloe breathed between kissing Beca's neck and latching onto an extra sensitive spot, knowing it as one of her weaknesses.

Beca involuntarily moaned throwing her head against the wall and closed her eyes to enjoy this moment, arching her back slightly to allow Chloe to remove her bra.

"You're going to leave a mark if you don't stop," Beca hissed feeling Chloe's teeth in her flesh and her hands coming in contact with her chest.

Chloe Beale wanted her.

She wanted her at all hours of the night, day, at any location, Chloe Beale wanted her. And sometimes, she still couldn't believe it.

"God, Beca, you are so hot," Chloe said bending slightly to pull one of Beca's breasts into her mouth.

"Don't stop, Chlo," Beca said tugging the redhead into her chest harder as she held her hair firmly.

"You underestimate me, Mitchell," Chloe said standing and gripping Beca's wrists undoing her pants button.

Beca was so turned on right now she felt like she was going to combust if she didn't have Chloe inside her right now.

"Need, you," Beca mumbled trying to keep quiet as she felt Chloe come in contact with her most sensitive area.

"And you thought I was wet…." Chloe smirked, sucking Beca's earlobe lightly.

"You know how I get it once I see you like that, Chloe," Beca huffed, raising the hand resting on Chloe's hip to her mouth to muffle her cries.

And oh my god.

Beca was already so close.

"Shhhh, baby," Chloe chuckled placing her hand over Beca's mouth.

Beca's eyes were starting to roll in the back of her head; much like Chloe had been able to do to her a million times before.

The way she was able to work her body was beyond perfection. It's almost as though she had is mesmerized to a science.

"Chlo…. Oh… Oh my god…" Beca muffled out through the hand over her mouth trying to keep her excitement quiet.

"Hey, Mitchell, need you out here for press," The knock blasted to the door harshly causing Chloe to pull away from Beca in surprise.

"You've GOT to be FUCKING kidding me," Beca sighed, totally disappointed and still fucking ridiculous amounts of turned on.

Of course this would happen.

"Just _builds _the excitement for later," Chloe winked, making sure to leave extra emphasis on the word builds.

"Two minutes, Mitchell or I'm busting in this door so help me God you better be ready to go," the producer yelled through the door.

"Shirt…. Where is my shirt?" Beca flushed looking around the dressing room for her shirt as she slipped her bra back on and buttoned her pants again.

Beca looked over to notice the smug look on Chloe's face as she held the brunette's suit jacket in her hand and slowly buttoned the last buttons on her blouse to make a point. Beca cleared her throat, trying to distract herself from Chloe's chest.

"You-you're wearing my shirt! Where's your shirt?" Beca huffed running a hand through her hair in distress pointing to the button down Chloe was now sporting. She tried not to look at her previous white collared shirt hugging the redhead's body so perfectly. It was just a little too snug but it was so perfect on her figure. She didn't know why she hadn't begged Chloe to wear it before now.

"Becs, calm down baby!" Chloe chuckled leaning over to capture the brunette in a calming kiss.

Beca let herself calm a bit before pulling completely away from the girl who currently had her arms wrapped around her, as if to steady her.

"This hasn't resolved anything…" Beca said, knowing the double meaning in the words.

"Sure it has, you are going to wear this jacket. It's your first time attending the Grammys as a solo nominee; you need to make an impression. This will definitely make it," Chloe said as she pulled the suit jacket over Beca's shoulders.

"Are you crazy, Beale? I have way too much boob to _JUST_ wear this jacket! What if I have a wardrobe malfunction and something slips out," Beca said trying to readjust the jacket again as she looked it over in the mirror and readjusted her hair.

"Then I say that's damn good television that I know I would want to see," Chloe said leaning over to press a kiss to Beca's cheek. "You look super sexy, in fact if I look at you in this any longer…." Chloe said trailing her fingers over the exposed part of Beca's chest.

"Stop! I swear… You're such a tease…." Beca said closing her eyes harshly but making no attempt to stop Chloe's motions.

"MITCHELL! Are you ready?" The producer said opening the door and tapping his watch impatiently.

"Yes – Jesus Christ, Ryan! I am coming!" Beca bit out annoyed as Chloe stood close.

"I'll see you when I present you your award, gorgeous," Chloe said kissing her lips quickly. "You're going to be great, I promise."

She swore Chloe swayed her hips just a little more than she needed to on her way out.

Jesus Christ. Chloe Beale was going to kill her.

"And…. The award for best new artist goes to…" Aubrey stated as she tore open the envelope.

"BECA MITCHELL!" Chloe giddily clapped and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Beca made her way to the stage in a haze and hugged Aubrey tightly before reaching out to hug Chloe.

"You are sooooo getting some tonight," Chloe whispered with a slight peck of her lips to Beca's throat.

To national television, it looked like they were hugging, but Beca knew damn well Chloe's game.

She smirked back to the redhead and grabbed Chloe's hip bone to move her slightly aside so she could give her speech.

**_Well maybe nothin' lasts forever_**

**_Even when you stay together_**

**_I don't need forever after_**

**_It's your laughter won't let me go_**

**_So I'm holding on this way_**

"Mhm, so approve of this look, Mitchell," Stacie stood with a mixed drink in hand at Vanity Fair's after-party bar. Pretty much anyone who was at the awards was at this party.

"Uh. Thanks I guess," Beca said scratching her neck uneasily as she sipped her vodka and waited for Chloe's wine.

"No, I'm so serious Becs, I mean, we all knew you were a fine little piece before, but damn…. This has really just taken your hotness like to a whole new level," Stacie said finishing her drink and eyeing Beca's chest hungrily. It was making Beca a bit uncomfortable as she retreated back a step noting the look in Stacie's eyes.

"Whoa, back up there horn dog," Beca said chuckling in discomfort as she took the wine from the bartender and tipped him.

"Oh please, you'd be lucky to get a piece of all this," Stacie winked stepping closer.

"Hey babe, E! wants us and Aubrey and Amy to take some photos for the upcoming movie soundtrack," Chloe said reaching behind Beca taking her wine from her hand and led her over to the photographers where Aubrey and Amy were already posing for photos.

"Babe?" Stacie questioned to herself in confusion as she watched the pair head towards the press. With a shrug, she asked the bartender for another drink.

Chloe had noticed Stacie standing a bit too close for her liking gawking at Beca.

"Thanks for the save, Beale. I owe you," Beca whispered as she allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the photographers.

"Actually, I think I owe you," Chloe said turning to her with a wink as they joined the others and posed for photos.

They handed Beca her award as they all posed for photos for different press, including some pretty funny poses where Amy acted like she was stealing Beca's awards.

"Beca – congrats on the wins tonight! Quite a different look from you tonight than we are used to," one of the photographers said taking pictures of the group.

She felt Chloe's smirk beside her to which she rolled her eyes.

"I'm up for trying new things these days it seems, though I must say my back hurts from having to sit up so straight and make sure nothing popped out," Beca and the others laughed.

At that moment, Katy Perry came up beside them to photobomb the group and proceeded to….what could only be described as "finger-bang" Beca's cleavage…as the photographers went crazy at the opportunity.

The group of girls was laughing hysterically as Beca looked mortified and Katy continued down the line to the next interviewer.

"Awesome rack, Mitchell! I've wanted to do that all night, congrats on the wins!" Katy yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh my god, never again am I wearing this," Beca gasped as she glared to the others laughing at her.

"Everyone's a fan of your rack, shawshank!" Amy said swallowing her drink.

"Definitely," Chloe added with a wink eyeing Beca's chest in approval.

"Ohhhhh hellllll no! I know this song didn't just come on!" Amy declared raising her fist in the air in triumph as the beat blasted through the party and the dance floor expanded. Beca's manager took her awards and said he would leave it in her room for her to grab later. They finished up with the photographers and press asking questions as they all latched onto each other to make their way through the crowded party. Beca received a lot of congratulations along the way.

"Isn't this song your lady jam, little one?" Amy questioned loudly to Beca as they had all started dancing.

Beca blushed furiously, the downfalls of having a loud-mouthed roommate. "Amy!"

"Well, I suppose I learn something new about you every day, don't I?" Chloe motioned with that same glint in her eyes intensifying in color. Her hair was framing her face perfectly and moving in time with the beat as she grabbed Beca's waist. Beca usually hated dancing but she seemed to be lured into whatever Chloe wanted her to do.

Beca couldn't help it. This song was _sexy._

And the redhead in front of her was just that and she couldn't help but dig her fingers into Chloe's hip.

Chloe grinned at this new leverage she had over Beca making sure to empathize the lyrics in the brunette's ear. _"__Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you…."_

"Chloe…" Beca groaned as they continued dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Luckily Aubrey and Amy had found dance partners and were paying no mind to the show they were putting on.

_"__Cause girl you're perfect, you're always worth it, and you deserve it…."_ Chloe sang breathily as she made it a point to push her thigh against Beca in the right spot.

"Fuck…." Beca said closing her eyes and lowered her head to Chloe's neck to breathe in the scent she craved so much.

"We should go…" Chloe whispered. She was feeling herself getting worked up by watching Beca's reaction to the song.

Chloe felt herself being pulled to the exit as they signed a few autographs and continued down the next L.A. street. By this time, it was desolate and quiet due to the hour of night. They could still hear the pulsating of the beat in the background as they continued to walk to the hotel on the next block.

Chloe caught her eye though and backed her into the brick wall, which surprised Beca as she let out a surprised gasp.

"_The way you work it, cause girl you earned it, girl you earned it…."_ Chloe sang so smoothly it was making Beca ache as Chloe watched the girl's movements.

"Chloe, the hotel is around the corner," Beca groaned, making little attempt to protest away from the captivating redhead. _God, that song was fucking sexy on her lips._

Chloe ignored Beca and pushed her further down the darkened street as she hummed to the beat still audible from the party. She popped the two buttons of Beca's suit jacket quickly to come in contact with the soft skin below the material. Chloe had waited all night to touch her and she couldn't wait anymore.

"I've been waiting to touch you all night, I'm not waiting anymore," Chloe replied as she felt Beca;s fingers latch onto her neck and pull their lips together for a heated kiss.

_"__So I'ma care for you, you, you,"_ Chloe sang, kneading her fingers under Beca's bra.

"Holy fuck, this is hot," Beca hitched out so turned on by the whole situation she could barely formulate words.

"Much hotter than Katy Perry or Stacie could make you…" Chloe teased biting harshly at Beca's skin between her breasts as the brunette took a handful of red hair to steady herself.

"That's the understatement of the century…" Beca nodded in agreement. Chloe was way too pleased at hearing how much Beca wanted her.

_"__I'mma care for you…."_ Chloe seductively sang, latching her lips to Beca's jaw and undoing her zipper for more access.

Beca swiftly pulled her leg around Chloe's waist. Chloe dared a glance into Beca's eyes and she swore they were black due to her arousal.

"Shi-shit," Beca moaned as she felt Chloe's fingers come in contact with her, slowly at first but building a quick pace. "Don't stop until the job is finished this time."

Chloe pushed Beca harder against the brick wall as Beca gripped the wall behind her as Chloe pulled her leg a little higher around her.

"So-so clo-close, I'm so close," Beca hitched pulling Chloe closer to her by the scalp.

"Let go, baby," Chloe whispered leaving light kisses along Beca's shoulder as she quickened her pace and then slowed.

She wanted to see Beca unravel in her arms so she pulled back just a little to look her over and look at the layer of sweat now glistening over her pale skin.

"What the fuck are you doing," Beca groaned as she ached for more contact, she was right on the brink and Chloe knew it.

_"__You're always worth it… Girl you earned it," _Chloe sang out the last lyric against Beca's neck as she pushed back into Beca and immediately felt her orgasm.

"Fucking hell, Chloe," Beca choked out grappling at the wall behind her for balance. As Beca slowly regained feeling in her legs, she lowered her leg back down to the concrete.

"I'm not done with you yet, miss Grammy winner," Chloe winked, buttoning Beca's suit jacket and tugged her towards the hotel.

**_Did you know, could you tell_**

**_You were the only one_**

**_That I ever loved_**

**_Now everything's so wrong_**

When Beca woke up the next morning due to the blinding sunlight coming through the windows, she blindly reached out to the other side of the bed.

She expected to feel red hair splayed across the pillow, one of her favorite things going to sleep was playing with the wavy tresses that she swore smelled like the best mixture of summertime and coconut.

She squinted an eye open when she felt the sheets and pillow beside her were cold.

No Chloe.

She sat up slightly grabbing her head in agony at the hangover that ensued.

She looked to the bedside table where two Advil and a yellow sticky note resided.

_Good morning, gorgeous. Quite the display of performance you put on last night, I'm exhausted._

_Had to be on set early, sorry I couldn't wake Grammy-award-winner Beca Mitchell up for a round three this morning ;) Please take note to wear suits more often. _

_Xoxo_

_P.S. After seeing you in action last night, I have a new lady jam too…. See you later, if you think you're up for it ;)_

Beca read the note slack jawed as she grunted into the pillow throwing her head back in frustration.

Chloe Beale was going to fucking kill her.

**_You're my favorite mistake_**

* * *

**_Song credits: My Favorite Mistake - Sheryl Crow and the song that they hear at the party and Chloe sings is "Earned It" by The Weeknd. _**

**_Should I continue? Love it? Hate it. Let me know what you think :) _**


	2. Tightrope

**_I decided to continue this if you aca-nerds are interested in reading? Very minor PP2 spoilers as in I use one line from the movie, if you've seen it, you'll know which one. I'm so flipping happy the fandom has come back to life and everyone is seeing the amazingness of Bechloe. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think or if you want me to keep it going._**

* * *

**_I'm on the tightrope, you've got your reasons  
When did it get so hard to breathe?  
Hot in the spotlight, I'm feelin' so tired _**

"CUT!" The producer yelled in utter frustration as Chloe jumped at the sudden outburst.

She knew she'd been messing up her lines for the past few scenes, but she didn't know it was _that_ bad.

"Okay, everyone let's take a five minute break." Gail, the producer yelled pinching the bridge of her nose as she glared Chloe's direction. "Chloe, a word?"

"What's up, Gail?" Chloe said slowly making her way over as she nervously rolled the script in her hands.

"What's up? What's up she asks?! Chloe… what in the hell is going on with you? You are all over the place the past few days. Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat!" Gail shouted retreating to the craft service table.

"Wow… Now I know where Aubrey gets it from…" Chloe mumbled rolling her eyes and checking her phone on the nearby table again.

No new messages.

She was Chloe effin' Beale.

Was she seriously letting it bother her that she hadn't heard from Beca?

"Gail's right you know, I don't know what is going with you, but you've got to get your shit together," Aubrey said approaching taking a sip of water.

"Gee, thanks, Bree," Chloe said with an eye roll throwing her phone down again.

"Please, for the love of God – Tell me this isn't about that little broody alt girl!" Aubrey huffed.

"This isn't about Beca," Chloe defended.

Of course it wasn't about Beca.

There's no way it could be about Beca.

"Oh my God! This is totally about Beca!" Aubrey grinned with a swat to the redhead's arm. "You have feelings for her."

"I so do not," Chloe said rolling her eyes and felt her skin becoming flush. "And even if I did… She doesn't do relationships."

"YOU don't do relationships," Aubrey pointed out.

"She…. She's different," Chloe choked out, almost spitting out the carrot she was eating.

"So are you," Aubrey said with a smile. "You'll see her tonight at the cast party, you should tell her. From what I've heard, Amy has some pretty epic karaoke planned and that girl is totally in love with you."

"I don't know…" Chloe said biting her lip.

It had been four days since Amy and Beca had gone to New York for press and Chloe had only spoken to the tiny brunette once.

She was pretty positive she was going insane waiting for the phone to ring and she was beginning to think Beca was ignoring her.

Beca had pushed her away before, nothing was really stopping her from doing it now….

"CHLOE!" Gail yelled across the room. "Tell me you've snapped your ginger hair into place and gotten your cute ass in gear."

"I'm ready," Chloe said walking over to reshoot the next scene; looking over at the clock there was only three more hours until the cast party was due to kick off.

**_Your hands are burnt from holdin' me_**

**_And maybe you and I will fall in time_**

**_Eventually_**

It had been four days.

Four fucking days.

Chloe had spent about an hour getting ready and ultimately settled on a short, skimpy sequined black dress. If she was going to be seeing Beca, she wanted to make a serious impression that she knew Beca would not be able to help but remember.

"Wow, Chloe. Chew your lip any harder and you will start to bleed," Aubrey said handing the redhead a drink from the bar as Chloe downed it. "She's not here yet, not that you're looking for her or anything."

"Would you shut up? I'm not even looking for her," Chloe gasped and searched her eyes over the outdoor patio.

"I think it's cute," Aubrey said before darting off to talk to more of their co-stars at the huge outdoor bar attached to Gail's house.

Chloe took a deep breath. She thought about the past four days and how crazy she felt with only one conversation from Beca. She hadn't felt that clingy attachment to someone in well…. She'd never felt it before. The thought of being attached made her a bit queasy, but more so the thought of Beca being with someone else literally made her sick.

Lost in thought, she almost missed the brunette and Amy walking into the party from across the lawn.

If it was possible, Beca looked even hotter than she did four days ago when she left. Those black skinny jeans and the tight blue plaid shirt was a look only Beca Mitchell could perfect.

If she wasn't so pissed off for Beca not contacting her; it was possible she would've devoured her right there on the lawn in front of everyone.

She took a moment to assess her as she downed another drink at the bar. One of the things that appealed to Chloe the most about Beca was she literally was completely clueless on the effect she had walking into a room.

**_Maybe we'll both die trying_**

**_But I can't bring myself to leave_**

**_'Cause I've looked_**

Beca's dark eyes locked on Chloe's across the lawn with her perfect smirk in place. Chloe couldn't help but feel the hitch in her throat at seeing Beca all but ignore the group of producers from the movie talking to her.

Four fucking days without touching or fucking Beca Mitchell and Chloe's head was spinning at just seeing the brunette walk across the lawn.

"Hi," Beca said approaching shyly signaling to the bartender behind Chloe. Chloe couldn't help the blush that overcame her as she noticed the brunette practically scan her entire body up-and-down in detail. Beca Mitchell was many things; discreet was not on that list.

"Not your usual white wine tonight?" Beca tried leading into the conversation slowly as she grabbed her drink and sat next to Chloe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you speaking to me? I didn't know I had the privilege," Chloe mocked with a slight smirk on her face as she drank the rest of her mixer.

"Look, Chlo… About that-" Beca started running her hands through her hair before being spun around on her stool by a very tall blonde woman.

Chloe had seen them on set before. The blonde was incredibly pretty with chiseled features and towered over Beca with her slender, strong frame. Her dark haired counterpart was attractive as well and he had smoldering dark features. She hadn't spoken to them yet, but she knew the two were pretty big successes over in Germany and were shooting a few singing scenes, which meant they'd be working with Beca in the studio.

"Beca Mitchell, look she's so tiny," the tall blonde said wiping sweat off the back of her hand on her forehead.

"You-you are…." Beca gaped for words, startled by the encounter.

"DSM, the German group you've heard Amy talking about probably," the male redacted.

"Right, guess we will be setting up time in the studio then," Beca said with a nod glancing over to Chloe.

"But you're so tiny," the blonde said again in almost a sardonic way. Sure, it was fine when Chloe gave Beca grief for her tiny frame, but this was a bit different. Beca was the absolute worst at making a comeback, so she was curious as to how the brunette would react.

"You're physically flawless," Beca bumbled out like an idiot.

_Physically flawless?_ Chloe repeated in her head, what the hell is that? Beca was openly flirting with tall, hot German goddesses in front of her?

_Not cool. _

**_And I ain't seen nothin' like you_**

**_The way you light up every room tonight_**

**_So easily_**

**_And I have moved mountains, babe_**

**_Just to stumble into your good grace_**

**_And I, I still can't compete_**

"Well, looks like you two need to talk more, I'll leave you to it," Chloe mocked making her way over to dance with some of the other actors making sure they were really hot actors.

Not that she was trying to make Beca jealous…. But maybe she was trying to make Beca jealous.

Chloe successfully avoided Beca over the next two hours, despite Beca's attempts to try to talk to her.

"Okay, I know I'm not the most attention to detail oriented person, but what the hell is going on with you and Beca tonight?" Stacie asked Chloe over the music at a small table near the bar.

"What do you mean?" Chloe replied nervously picking at her nail. She wouldn't call Stacie her friend, but she wasn't her enemy either. They'd worked on a few projects together but she didn't really appreciate how often she tried to make moves on Beca. Any time Chloe had mentioned it to Beca, Beca had shrugged her off stating that's simply how Stacie was.

Not that in bothered Chloe in the first place, because it totally, totally didn't.

"She's been sulking pretty much since she got here, more than usual I might add. Figured it had something to do with you since you seem a little mopey," Stacie shrugged. "I mean, I even tried all my signature moves and I got nothing, not that she ever gives me much to work with any way."

"What's your point?" Chloe said getting more annoyed.

"My point is you two are making me so sexually frustrated right now by all this tension," Stacie winked.

"I don't know…" Chloe trailed off.

"Beca's totally into you, and you only. Trust me I tried," Stacie added gesturing to her body. "And who wouldn't want this if they weren't into someone else."

"Good point," Chloe said with a grin.

Chloe glanced over to Beca who was looking at her desperately while avoiding yet another conversation with the cast. She decided to make her way over when she heard Amy yell Beca's name from the makeshift stage Amy had set up on the deck outside Gail's house.

She watched Beca sulk and roll her eyes as she grudgingly made her way to the stage with Amy as the group of partygoers cheered.

Chloe nudged her way to the front, taking a spot next to Aubrey to watch whatever Fat Amy was going to do. The girl was seriously a big mystery and full of surprises.

"Haven't talked to Beca yet, huh?" Aubrey asked watching as the song cued to start. Chloe couldn't help the little grin making its way to her face as she watched Beca's discomfort with the whole situation.

"How do you know?" Chloe said as she continued to watch Beca arguing with Amy about the apparent song choice.

"She told me," Aubrey grinned.

"She told _you_? That I find hard to believe, you hate Beca," Chloe groaned.

"I don't hate Beca, she's just… She's just difficult for such a small person," Aubrey mentioned.

"Because you aren't at all difficult for your size," Chloe said with a nudge to Aubrey's shoulder.

"We share a mutual appreciation for being difficult, anyway, you know I wouldn't say this if it weren't true, but she's actually got legit excuse for not being in contact, you should let her tell you," Aubrey shrugged, focusing her attention to the two girls on stage.

This was an interesting turn of events.

**_You're on the tightrope, I've got my reasons_**

**_How did we get so tangled?_**

**_You turn, I stay straight, I bend as you break_**

**_We're so messed up, but I know_**

**_That you and I will fall in time, eventually_**

**_Or maybe we'll both die trying_**

Chloe watched as Jay Z and Beyoncé's 'Crazy in Love' started and Amy began belting out the lyrics with extreme movement. At one point she made her way through the crowd and tried dragging Beca along with her. The cast and crew were totally loving it and singing along.

Beca had looked completely disinterested until she heard Amy shout through the crowd and point over to Beca for her part of the duet, "Let's give it up for the "BIG B.M.!"

Beca had gone from 100% disinterested to 100% on her game. Chloe had seen Beca rap before, but rapping to Beyoncé in those jeans was doing all kinds of things to her.

Beca worked the crowd and began approaching Chloe, rapping the lyrics with some extreme swagger, _"__Check it, let's go, Young 'Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco, Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, Ol' G, big homey, the one and only."_

Beca continued her game dancing along to the words she rapped pointing out to the crowd for some help, _"Crazy bring ya whole set, Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged, They can't figure him out; they like, "hey, is he insane?" Yes, sir, I'm cut from a different cloth, My texture is the best fur, chinchilla."_

Chloe was dangerous amounts of turned on. Beca wasn't playing fair, she knew how much she loved Beyoncé and Beyoncé songs are ridiculous amounts of sexy. Mix that with some Beca Mitchell swagger and it was game over.

Beca dangerously approached Chloe pulling a piece of red hair off her face as she finished and made her way back to the front, _"Fall back, young; ever since I made the change over, To platinum the game's been wrap, one." _

Once they finished the song, they both dramatically dropped their mics and stood back-to-back.

Beca quickly bounced off the deck after doing a quick bow and ran back over to Chloe, hoping the redhead wasn't as pissed off now that she had just rapped some Jay Z.

"So…. What'd you think?" Beca grinned leaning closely into Chloe's proximity, taking note to look at the glint in Chloe's eyes.

Before Beca could even comprehend what had happened she felt herself being pulled from the crowd and led into the pool shed right around the corner. It wasn't exactly discreet since much of the cast, including Stacie had jumped into the pool over an hour ago.

Chloe needed skin.

She needed Beca to touch her.

She needed all of it and she needed it all right now.

"That's not fair, you can't just rap to Jay Z at a party like that…I'm trying to be mad at you," Chloe panted fiddling quickly with the buttons on Beca's shirt.

"Maybe I got what I was looking for…" Beca chuckled, lifting her hand higher on Chloe's thigh and dipping under her dress slightly causing Chloe to slightly shudder.

"Oh, I thought what you were looking for was someone _'__physically flawless,'_" Chloe mocked pulling away slightly. However, Beca grabbed the material of her dress and pulled her back against her body.

"Was Chloe Beale jealous?" Beca smirked, leaning down to the exposed skin on Chloe's neck and biting down roughly on the same spot that hadn't even healed from their dressing room encounter four days ago.

"No such thing," Chloe mumbled, trying to keep the moan from escaping as she felt herself pushed against the opposite side of the shed quickly.

"I think you were, and if you hadn't been glaring at that German machine, who you are totally not jealous of by the way, you would've noticed I was looking at _YOU_ when I said that you idiot," Beca said brushing a few red strands from Chloe's now sweaty forehead.

There was no way Chloe had misread that, _right? _

"What?" Chloe said furrowing her brows slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, you dork. You know how bad I am at words, it was my first time seeing you in this…. In this fucking dress, which you totally wore on purpose," Beca chuckled, leaning in lightly to kiss Chloe's lips and clutch the redhead's wrists above her head.

"Totally did not," Chloe grumbled pulling back from Beca and looking into her dark eyes to see the sincerity.

_Okay._ So maybe Chloe had misread it, she can't help that her jealousy comes out around Beca, it's just something that tended to happen.

"Did not," Chloe smirked, realizing she had in fact probably overreacted.

"Oh, you did, and I definitely sang that song on purpose," Beca whispered against Chloe's earlobe as Chloe struggled to free her wrists.

"Well, that song was definitely hot, it does things to me especially you rapping it," Chloe whispered feeling Beca slip her thigh riskily close to where she needed her.

"Oh yeah? What kind of things?" Beca playfully asked, kissing along Chloe's neck.

"Let's just say… It wouldn't be the first time I've…. Lady jammed to it while thinking of you rapping it," Chloe said growing antsy as she finally freed her hands and quickly pulled off the brunette's tank top.

"Dually noted," Beca smirked, raising Chloe's dress at a dangerously slow speed.

"Get on with it, Mitchell. It's been four fucking days," Chloe whined as she hurriedly removed the brunette's bra and started grasping her bare breasts.

"Fucking hell, Chloe. I'm aware that it's been four days, I'm so very aware," Beca whispered trying not to get caught up in the feelings Chloe was giving her and quickly bunched Chloe's short dress up to her waist.

"Jesus Christ, Bec…" Chloe huffed, biting her lip to keep from screaming as she felt Beca's warm hands sliding her panties down her legs and slowly making her way to her knees.

Seeing a topless Beca Mitchell kneeling before you was just about the best thing in the world according to Chloe, the only thing better was a completely naked Beca Mitchell.

"Wow, you're aware it's been four days too," Beca grinned coming in contact with her favorite wetness and beginning to draw circles with her tongue where Chloe wanted her.

"Beca, please…. Please just fuck me, please," Chloe begged clutching at the brunette locks beneath her and without warning felt Beca slip two fingers inside her.

Chloe threw her head back completely against the wall, just outside of the pool where they could still hear music from the party. Chloe brought her knuckles to her mouth to try to keep from yelling out how freaking amazing Beca was at this game.

Suddenly though, Chloe needed more skin contact and needed to feel Beca's bare chest against hers as she hit her high. She roughly pulled the brunette up from her knees and molded their lips together. Chloe moaned at tasting herself on Beca and continued to feel Beca pump in and out of her increasing in speed each time.

Their kisses became messier as Chloe felt her stomach coil. She quickly kicked her black pumps off to allow herself better access to Beca's back. She clawed her nails down the brunette's back closing her eyes at the feelings Beca was able to give her.

She quickly felt the brunette roughly pick her up and push her legs around her tiny waist. Beca was surprisingly really strong for such a petite person.

"Come on, Chlo," Beca said gripping Chloe's ass against the wall and slipping another finger into her.

"Baby, holy fuck," Chloe yelled out unable to contain her approaching orgasm and felt herself lose it against Beca's hand as she saw stars flood behind her eyelids.

Beca didn't let her go until she recovered, though Chloe kept her legs wrapped around Beca, unable to get her balance just yet.

"I'm glad you _came _around," Beca winked, looking deep into Chloe's eyes. Chloe swore she saw something there, something more than she had before but she couldn't describe it.

"Wow, that was so bad, Mitchell. And to think you make part of your living by writing words," Chloe chuckled, nipping along Beca's neck.

"Come on! You love my bad puns," Beca joked.

"Maybe I do," Chloe said burying her face in Beca's neck.

"Think you can stand yet, or have my amazing skills completely broken you?" Beca joked looking down at the redhead in her arms. Chloe had never looked more beautiful to her and she felt a little overwhelmed by the feeling as she felt Chloe slide down and straighten her dress.

"Don't be cocky, though your skills were quite good, I will have to return the favor in a more private setting," Chloe winked and bit her lip softly as they both redressed fully in silence.

"Guess I'll go out first?" Chloe offered raising an eyebrow slightly as she heard Amy asking where the "Big BM" was for another duet.

"Hey Chloe?" Beca said taking Chloe's wrist before she could leave. "I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't call or text after that first day because I don't have my phone."

"You don't have your phone?" Chloe questioned as she watched Beca scratch the back of her neck nervously.

"Well, Amy drunk is a million times worse than Amy sober. She thought it would be hilarious to throw me in the hotel pool," Beca grimaced a bit at the memory.

"She didn't!" Chloe said shoving her chest lightly.

"Oh, but she did, fully clothed, phone in hand texting you and all," Beca answered. "Thank God I had literally just taken off my headphones."

"You don't need to explain it to me, Beca. I get it if you don't want to talk while you're off doing work stuff, you don't owe me anything," Chloe said lowly, looking between Beca and the floor nervously. It was partly true; Beca didn't owe her anything… but just four days without talking to her was misery.

"That's not true, and you know it. I love talking to you, and doing other things too," Beca smirked ghosting her lips over Chloe's.

"Mm, I am good at the other things," Chloe added playfully.

"Very good," Beca winked. "So, to finish my story before you distract me with your physical flawlessness, I tried to grab Amy's phone to call and let you know, but she thought it would just be super hilarious to then pick me up and throw us both in, all while yelling she was doing the baby kangaroo dive, whatever that is."

"Oh my god, that's actually hilarious. I would've paid to see that," Chloe said full-on laughing at the thought.

"Oh yeah, totally freakin' hilarious," Beca said with an eye roll. "My new phone should be shipped by tomorrow. Thank god my iPod was in the room, otherwise that would've been a long flight with a hungover Amy and no music."

"Yikes!" Chloe grinned, leaning over to hold Beca's hands which were still fidgeting nervously.

"Didn't you see all the weird calls from strange numbers on your phone? I tried calling from my room and from a few payphones between press, but your voicemail is full, FYI," Beca stated nervously. The thought of Beca trying to call her from different places made her heart leap at the sentiment.

"Oh! That was you? Aubrey gave my number to that creepy guy at the bar instead of hers a few weeks ago and he's been calling constantly from weird numbers asking for a booty call," Chloe said.

"Oh – so you just think I'm a creepy, horny dude and you're dodging my calls?" Beca joked, feeling a bit more confident now that she knew Chloe wasn't upset with her.

"I would never, besides you're like a hot, horny musician, why would I want to dodge her calls?" Chloe chided, jabbing Beca's ribs a little. "Besides, she's probably not tall enough to make collect calls."

"Ouch, a short joke. Not nice, Beale," Beca laughed leaning in to kiss the redhead's lips passionately.

"Did we seriously just do it… In here?" Beca said taking note of the room they were in for the first time.

"It had been four days, Beca. I'll take what I can get," Chloe deadpanned.

"HEY! I know you two are in there so either show me what you two are wearing or get out here and sing with Amy so she will shut up," Stacie said against the door causing Chloe and Beca to jump.

"Guess we better go then, meet up later tonight?" Beca questioned.

"Definitely," Chloe nodded with a final passionate kiss to the brunette's lips. "More of that later."

"Can't wait," Beca said with a wink and walked out of the small shed.

Trying to collect herself, Chloe ran a hand through her hair and realized what was happening.

She was falling.

Chloe Beale, the girl that didn't do relationships was catching some serious, serious feelings.

"Fuck," Chloe let out with a sigh, straightened her clothes once more, and went to watch round two of the Beca and Amy show.

**_Oh, you and I will fall in time eventually_**

**_Or maybe we'll both die trying_**

* * *

**_Songs used are Kelly Clarkson's "Tightrope" (succcchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a good song!) and "Crazy in Love" by Queen Bey and Jay Z... but seriously could you just imagine Beca rapping to that? Dear God... _**

**_Read and review? Your reviews make my days super happy - enjoy :) _**


	3. Burnin' Up

**_Hey aca-family... exciting news today, right? PP3 with Anna! Now... we just need B. Snow and it's sure to be amazing. _**

**_I'm back with an update to this story... no smut this chapter (sadly), I thought about it, but I think it took away from Beca's big reveal... _**

**_Flashback in italics. _**

* * *

**_Walking through the fire, please don't let me go  
Take me to the river, I need you to know_**

**_I'm burnin' up  
Come put me out  
Come and put me out  
I'm burnin' up  
Come put me out  
Come and put me out_**

Okay.

So maybe it was Beca's fault that she ended up here.

In this crappy bar.

Drinking this crappy drink.

With these stupid people she didn't even like.

But maybe this wasn't her fault.

It was Chloe's fault.

This was totally fucking Chloe Beale's fault. And Beca was sticking to that theory as she slowly rimmed her drink.

"Raymond – be a doll and grab me another," Beca slurred shaking her empty glass to him.

"I think you've probably had enough, Beca…" the bartender said sympathetically to the sulking brunette.

Beca slammed a $50.00 bill on the bar.

"I'm not paying you for what you think, please just pour it," Beca said handing the glass to him.

With a sigh, he reluctantly went to get her a refill.

"Ah, the brooding tortured artist is here of all places," Jesse said taking a seat at the bar next to her.

"People love brooding tortured artists, it's all part of my super awesome appeal," Beca winked to the bartender as he handed her another. "And just why the hell are you here, Swanson? I know you didn't happen to just stumble upon this lovely establishment."

"You know why I'm here, what are you doing Beca?" Jesse asked.

"I-I don't know, Jesse, I can't deal with this kind of stuff, you know me. You know how fucked up I am," Beca sighed downing her drink.

"What happened back there, Becs? Chloe called me and was worried about you," Jesse said referring to the argument she and Chloe had at the club just a few hours before.

Beca didn't respond, she only motioned for another drink.

**_Hot in the kitchen like a thousand degrees  
That's how I'm feeling when you're next to me  
I got a fever, tell me, what did you do?  
Temperature rising when I look at you, look at you_**

_Even though Beca was now for the most part completely 100% a music producer/songwriter, and was now gearing up to go on her first solo tour, she still took one night a month to spin at one of their favorite clubs in downtown L.A._

_The waiting list for when Beca deejayed was insane so it was always at capacity._

_Beca loved these nights. In fact, she lived for them._

_She loved seeing whatever Chloe would be wearing and she usually targeted a few songs of the set just for the redhead._

_And she loved those nights more than others._

_Chloe would often take her to the bathroom, because she "just couldn't wait." Not that Beca was complaining._

_Because Beca definitely wasn't complaining._

_She pushed the thought to the back part of her mind. It definitely was not appropriate right now._

_Not that Chloe was one to care about appropriateness in the first place._

_She continued to finish setting up her equipment and looked down to the now packed nightclub. Her set usually didn't start until around midnight so she had just a few minutes to get ready._

_She felt two arms wrap around her from behind and move up to cover her eyes._

_"Okay, if this is a kidnapping, it's like the worst kidnapping ever," Beca smirked._

_"Hmmm… Kidnapping. Kinky, would that involve handcuffs and other potential devices?" Chloe said right against Beca's ear as Beca turned to face her._

_"And THAT'S why we couldn't get ready together," Beca grinned._

_"But I missed getting ready with you," Chloe pouted as she watched Beca look over her outfit in approval._

_"I bet you did, but it looks like you managed with Aubrey just fine without me," Beca said slowly continuing to look over Chloe's attire._

_"You're staring," Chloe chuckled._

_"Hell yeah, I am. Have you seen you?" Beca said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I like the blue."_

_"I know, you always tell me that," Chloe said rolling her eyes. Beca would always ramble off things at random about how it was "illegal" or "like it just isn't fair" for someone's eyes to be that naturally blue._

_"And I will continue to tell you that," Beca said glancing over the skin tight light blue dress again. It fit to Chloe's body like a glove and barely covered her mid-thigh._

_"Your look isn't so bad either, I mean, I guess," Chloe playfully said, trying not to stare at the body she had completely memorized the curves of._

_Beca's style drove Chloe crazy; she just oozed of swagger without even trying. The black skinny jeans, tight gray button down, and suspenders made Chloe want to shove Beca up on the equipment and take her in the middle of the club. And those black pumps…_

_The effect Beca still had blew her mind. She never wanted someone so bad._

_And the thought of that made Chloe want to drown out feelings and just focus on physicality._

_And okay._

_Anyone with eyes could see how attractive Beca was._

_But Beca was already her best friend. She knew just about everything about her without second thought._

_Most people were kept far from Beca's inner workings but Chloe didn't seem to care, she made camp and wouldn't budge on the inside of the force field. Chloe had broken all of Beca's walls with no effort._

_But truth is, Chloe had walls too. And Beca had broken them just by being herself. This wasn't something they discussed; it's just something that was._

_And that scared her endlessly._

_Chloe didn't realize she had been so obviously staring for a moment until she felt hot breath against her neck._

_"You better go, I've gotta like do my job and stuff," Beca husked with a light touch of her lips to Chloe's cheek. Beca grinned at feeling Chloe shudder against her._

_"Good idea, I'll be watching," Chloe winked, slightly grabbing Beca's hip in reassurance before sauntering off._

_Chloe definitely needed to drown these feelings out as she headed to the bar for another drink, wine definitely wouldn't cut it._

_"That fucking girl…" Beca said to herself shaking her head to clear her mind of the inappropriateness drowning there._

* * *

_"Yes, okay Stacie. I've got your request… Along with the six others you've been put in dude," Beca said taking the cuff of her headphone off to halfway listen to the other brunette chattering on._

_"Thanks Becs, I just love when you play. Just something about watching you spin makes me really, really hot," Stacie added twirling the ends of her hair to try to elicit SOME type of attention from the brunette._

_"Ah, guessing that explains your request for Hot in Herre?' Beca pointed knowingly._

_"You're seriously the best ever," Stacie handed Beca a drink and leaned over to kiss Beca's cheek while she wasn't looking at her._

_"Stacie, what the hell?" Beca groaned pulling back and queueing up her next track._

_"What? Chloe does it all the time," Stacie shrugged._

_"Chloe's different," Beca said bluntly. "Speaking of Chloe, who's that guy that's been buying her drinks all night?"_

_"Oh? The chiseled jawlined god? That's Mike, he's got a part as one of the members of our rival group. What I couldn't give for a piece of him…" Stacie said biting her lip as she looked down to Mike talking with Chloe and a bunch of the other girls._

_"What's stopping you?" Beca stated curiously, Stacie wasn't usually one to back away from what she wanted. She made that clear with Beca constantly._

_"Um… Only the fact that he's ridiculous amounts of into Chloe, he's always trying to bring her coffee and chocolate on set," Stacie said, knowing it would get under Beca's skin._

_"Interesting…" Beca nodded. "Totally don't care, was just asking."_

_"Right," Stacie smirked. "Since you don't care then, I can totally do I want then, like push that strand of hair from your face."_

_"Dude, no," Beca said backing up but still mixing her current track. Stacie was very much trying to get in her personal bubble and she didn't like it. "What kind of name is Mike, anyway?"_

_"Um…. A normal one," Stacie added rolling her eyes. She was annoyed that yet again, her tactics were failing against one Beca Mitchell._

_"It's a stupid name," Beca was grabbing at straws as she looked below to see the group doing shots._

_"Right – because your name is just so easy to spell. How'd your parents come up with that, by the way?" Stacie questioned._

_"He looks like a total meathead, he's not even that attractive, and he's not even her type," Beca rambled ignoring Stacie's comments._

_"Okayyyyyy, on that note, I'm outta here, have fun not being jealous, it's really working for you, totally hot," Stacie said with a wink and flip of her hair leaving Beca to down her drink and queue up her system for the next song putting her other headphone back on._

_"Becs, are you going to play my song I requested, pleassssse, pretty please," Chloe said breathily startling Beca as she had come up behind her and squeezed her middle tightly._

_"Jesus Chloe, you scared me," Beca said on edge pulling one headphone down again. She was annoyed and not fully paying Chloe attention. Chloe had never mentioned this 'Mike' to her before and it bothered her._

_"Please Becs, it's my newest jam, and you are just so sexy when you are up " Chloe pouted._

_"I will see if I can fit it in," Beca said focusing on her equipment._

_"Um, okay," Chloe said instantly changing her tone._

_"Why have you never mentioned that 'Mike' character before? Not that I'm paying attention, but seems like he's pretty interested, just sayin'," Beca shrugged. She didn't even know where this was coming from. Jealousy was never on her list of character traits._

_"Oh? Mike? Yeah, he's just a guy from the movie, we are all friends, I will have to introduce you," Chloe said in confusion. She didn't know where this was coming from._

_"Friends? Friends like we're friends? Because Stacie said he basically worships the ground you walk on," Beca shrugged again still making no attempt to look Chloe's direction._

_"Maybe like the way you're friends with Stacie?" Chloe jabbed back. "The girl has been up here all night literally throwing herself at you. If it was legal for her to publically undress, she would have."_

_"So what? I don't want Stacie, you know that," Beca said back, starting her next track._

_"Guess you know everything then," Chloe said crossing her arms and heading back to the group she was with._

_"What the fuck is your problem, Mitchell? Pull it together," Beca grumbled to herself._

_**I got the matches, you got the gasoline  
Light up the floor like it's Billie Jean  
The way we're movin' by the end of the song  
They're gonna have to pull the fire, fire alarm**_

_**Subliminal, sex  
Drippin' in, sweat  
I'm losing my, breath  
Look what I've, found  
It's about to go, down  
I want it right, now**_

_About another hour had passed in Beca's set; she was increasingly growing more annoyed as 'Mike' continued buying Chloe and Aubrey drinks and dancing with the girls._

_And it was fucking stupid._

_Because Beca was playing Chloe's request and she couldn't help but lock eyes with the redhead below._

_Their gaze was intense and Beca wished she was better at explaining her feelings._

_And it was all really fucking stupid._

_Because this song was sexy, and she'd much prefer to be in a different setting with it playing._

_And she definitely didn't want to watch Chloe dancing to this song in that fucking ridiculous blue dress._

_Especially with anyone except her._

_Especially with Mike._

_But that's what was happening._

_As soon as their gaze started, it ended and Chloe and Mike grinded on the dance floor to the infectious beat._

_His hands lingered on the small of her back and Chloe clung to his forearms._

_It was all Beca could do to continue playing the song instead of switching to a ridiculously boring song choice._

_Whatever this feeling was, she hated it._

_She hated feeling like tears were stinging her eyes and she hated that Chloe was dancing with anyone except for her._

_It was supposed to be fun._

_They were supposed to be best friends who were sleeping together…._

_When did it turn into…. **this**? Whatever this was exactly._

_**Walking through the fire, please don't let me go  
Take me to the river, I need you to know**_

_Chloe fanned herself down with her hand and approached Beca in her booth again._

_She knew Beca had been watching and she couldn't help but feel just a little guilty. But she had done it for the sole purpose of a reaction._

_She knew it was fucked up, but Chloe couldn't take whatever it was that they were anymore._

_She wanted Beca. And she wanted definition to whatever was happening between them._

_But she wasn't going to be the first to make her move._

_"Thanks so much for playing that song, Beca. I love it, and I love you spinning to it," Chloe stated with a light touch to Beca's hand. But Beca continued to work._

_"You should probably go back to basically fucking that dude Chloe, I mean Jesus Christ, we can all see you," Beca spat out loudly over the beat._

_"What is your problem, Beca? You've been a total bitch to me all night," Chloe said crossing her arms. And goddamnit. Chloe even looked attractive when she was pissed off. Not fair._

_"You're my problem, Chloe," Beca shot back. "I'm working, so why don't you just go back to Jeff or Rob or Mike or whoever it is this time, Chloe. Because I'm not doing this with you."_

_Beca didn't mean it._

_She knows she didn't mean it._

_But she was hurt._

_And when she was hurt, she got defensive._

_And this was CHLOE._

_Chloe had the power to hurt her like no one else did and that terrified her._

_"Whatever, Beca, I can't do this with you anymore," Chloe said storming back out of the booth._

_Beca swore she saw tears in the redhead's eyes but had to convince herself otherwise in order to finish the last half hour of her set._

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot, Beca!" Jesse said in disbelief.

"Well! What was I supposed to do? It's not like… like I'm her you know…. Keeper or something. Or her girlfriend… But if I was her girlfriend, I definitely wouldn't let douchebags like that even in a ten foot radius of her. She's way too good for that bullshit, you know what I am saying?" Beca slurred animatedly talking to Jesse with her hands to make a point.

"Beca, do you even HEAR yourself right now? Because if you could hear what I'm hearing… it would most definitely sound like someone's in love," Jesse grinned.

He'd known Beca a long time, since all the way back in high school, but he'd never seen her so spun up about someone before.

Actually, he'd never seen her spun about anyone at all.

"Psshhhhhh, no. I mean – NO. It's not like I make her mixes or anything… or like _obsess_ over what she's thinking or doing when I'm not around, or like I totally don't think of ways to like send her a stupid text message when I know she's having a bad day or something, I mean… that's like, what friends do. Best friends. And that's obviously what Chloe is to me. But God…. The sex, I can't even explai- wait. Fuck…." Beca said biting her lip and realizing everything she had just said.

Fuck.

She was totally in love.

She was totally in love with Chloe Beale.

"You were saying?" Jesse dared raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck. I think you're right. I mean… but I don't-I can't be in love…. I've never like done that before, let alone a relationship, what do I do?" Beca asked in desperation, knowing how much Jesse enjoyed a good love story.

"Well, first of all, you're going to get your scrawny ass off this barstool and you are going to go apologize to your girl," Jesse said all but standing Beca on her two feet off the barstool as he thanked the bartender and led them outside.

"And then what? What if she's with that dude?" Beca asked.

"You know what. You have to tell her…" Jesse smiled. "Because if you don't, 'Mike the Meat Headed Man' as you deemed him, DEFINITELY will, and if it's not him, it will be some other guy, and then another one… and before you know it-"

"Yeah, okay. I got it, Jesse, Jesus. I don't need a fucking visual," Beca said closing her eyes but quickly reopening them to make her head stop spinning.

"Good luck, nerd. Text me tomorrow and let me know how it goes, though I think I already know," Jesse said hailing a cab and leaving Beca to walk to Chloe's house.

* * *

Of course it was pouring rain.

Why wouldn't it be pouring rain?

That's the kind of night Beca had been having so far, so the five block sprint to Chloe's apartment left her drenched, slightly more sober, and incredibly nervous on Chloe's doorstep.

And damn.

She should've taken that cardio tip more seriously because she was tired.

_How was she even going to attempt to start this conversation?_

All Beca knew was she had to see Chloe's face.

Chloe made her nervous, but she also made her calm too.

Like… she was going home or something. That sense of peace and – _Jesus Christ_. What was happening to her?

Jesse was totally right for the first time ever in their friendship.

She didn't say things like that… but Chloe Beale was different.

She made Beca feel those things without even trying.

Before even realizing it, she was furiously knocking on the redhead's door.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming. Good lord…" Beca heard through the closed door. She looked down at her hand; it was red from knocking on it so hard.

Her heart was fucking pounding.

In a way it never had before.

Starting her own record label, signing artists, making albums…. That all seemed tame in comparison to this.

This was a different kind of game changer.

And it made her anxious in ways she wouldn't even be able to write.

The door suddenly flew open.

"Chloe…." Beca croaked out, relieved at just seeing her.

"Beca, what the hell? It's…" Chloe looked over at the clock on the wall squinting her eyes to adjust to the light, "5:00 in the morning! What are you doing here? Have you been out all night?" Chloe asked quietly pulling her robe around her tighter as she leaned into the doorframe of her apartment.

Beca peered inside and despite herself; she couldn't help the next words that flew out of her mouth.

"Is _Mike _here?" Beca scoffed.

She couldn't be mad if Chloe was with him… I mean… They weren't in a relationship… They hadn't defined anything.

And Chloe was definitely dressed in a black silk robe with God knows what underneath – and…

"Chloe, wait!" Beca said loudly as the door nearly shut in her face. "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have said that."

She deserved it, she knows she did.

She kept her hand on the door to keep Chloe from closing it, she prayed she wouldn't.

"Chloe… I… I had to see you. You're driving me crazy, you know…" Beca slurred out, still not believing she showed up on Chloe's doorstep and was relieved when Chloe fully opened the door again.

"You have a key, Beca. Why didn't you just – wait… Are you drunk?" Chloe spat out rubbing her eyes of the sleep she'd been awoken from to fully take in Beca's form.

"You… You're driving me crazy Chloe. I can't… I can't stay from you." Beca sputtered out.

"Beca, come inside… you're soaking wet and you smell like a bar, and an ashtray, you smoked didn't you?" Chloe said tugging Beca to pull her inside.

"No… I can't. I can't come inside, Chloe, you make me feel things and do things, and I just-" Beca said pulling away from her and heading back down the hallway. Chloe quickly became more awake and caught her arm.

"Beca, get inside," Her tone suddenly very serious. She pulled Beca inside and they wordlessly walked to the kitchen as Chloe turned to get Beca a towel.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch that guy all over you, Chloe?" Beca shouted as tears pooled in her eyes. She hoped Chloe wouldn't notice because of the rain mixed in with the tears.

"Um… Yeah. Beca. I do. I watch women pour themselves over you all the time; you don't think that bothers me? I've only been sleeping with _you_, Beca. YOU only. Do you know how many times a day I wonder if you are only sleeping with me? I know you, Beca. I know your reputation before me, just like you know mine… How is that supposed to make ME feel?" Chloe choked out loudly using hand gestures as she spoke to make her point.

Beca couldn't handle seeing Chloe cry. It sparked something in her and she felt like a knife was turning in her chest slowly.

"I know, I-I'm fucked up," Beca whispered looking at the floor.

"Why are you here, Beca? You can't just come fucking storming back here after that bullshit you said tonight. You can't just show up here drunk and…" Chloe yammered on and Beca knew.

She knew she had hurt Chloe.

Beca also knew that what she was about to do was stupid.

Chloe was cut off from her rant by the feeling of Beca Mitchell's soft lips pressed to her own.

"No… Beca. No. You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be oka-" Chloe spoke out.

"What if I told you I loved you?" Beca interrupted.

There it was.

The three words she'd been looking for but had never said to another person.

Not once.

"You what?" Chloe said stepping back in shock by Beca's words.

"I love you," Beca said again, more confidently.

"You're drunk," Chloe said shaking her head.

"No," Beca said pulling Chloe closer to her and looking her sternly in her light blue eyes.

"No?" Chloe asked, knowing full well that Beca was drunk.

"Okay, yes. Maybe I'm drunk. But I'm definitely in love with you," Beca said with sincerity. "And that scares me, YOU scare me, Chloe. Because I've most definitely never been in love before. Let alone had a relationship. And you're like CHLOE BEALE. You could literally have anyone. ANYONE. And it totally like boggles my mind that you choose to spend your time with me. And I don't want to fuck this up, because you're you. You're Chloe…"

Before Beca could finish her I-hadn't-planned-this-shit-but-I'm winging-it speech she found herself slammed against the refrigerator by Chloe connecting their lips again roughly and was sure the redhead drew blood. Chloe could feel Beca biting her lip, she was pretty sure she was bleeding.

Chloe pulled back to look into Beca's eyes.

Though hazy with alcohol and lust, she could read the sincerity all over Beca's face.

"You love me?" Chloe asked again.

"Yes," Beca nodded taking Chloe's face in her hands.

"Say it again," Chloe said needing the reassurance to know this wasn't Beca being drunk.

"I love you," Beca stated simply. Honest. Sincere. "And that scares me."

"It scares me too," Chloe whispered looking into Beca's eyes.

They stared at each other unmoving.

Beca's heart was racing wondering what Chloe was thinking.

Chloe pulled Beca's wet body against her molding their lips together.

Beca felt wetness hit her cheek. Chloe was crying.

"Hey, Chlo…" Beca said pulling away, furrowing her brow at the realization.

"No one has ever said that to me," Chloe said with a waver to her voice.

Beca didn't have words, baffled that no one had ever told Chloe they loved her.

"Well, they are fucking stupid," Beca stated softly.

Chloe closed her eyes at Beca gently wiping away the tears.

And then, that grin appeared on Chloe's face that Beca had been missing all night long.

She knew that grin.

"Wait… where are you going?" Beca questioned breathlessly against the refrigerator as Chloe walked off.

"I'm going to play that song again… but this time…. It's going to have a different ending. A much different ending," Chloe grinned plugging her iPod into the wall and playing the Jessie J song as she approached Beca and eased her up to the kitchen counter.

"Oh?" Beca shivered as Chloe slowly pulled down her suspenders. "Oh my..."

Beca suddenly didn't care that she was soaking wet and probably ruining Chloe's hardwood floors.

Totally worth it.

**_I'm burnin' up  
Come put me out  
Come and put me out_**

* * *

**_Song is Burnin' Up by Jessie J - SO catchy. So sexy. So infesctious. So Bechloe._**

**_There's just something about a jealous Beca... a jealous Beca in suspenders no less, am I right?! _**

**_I'm unsure of whether this will be continued... depends on the reaction to this chapter I suppose and if you'd like me to keep this one going. Please let me know either way! _**


End file.
